


Shirt Stealing

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Morning After, Morning Kisses, Pokkopikku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: Porco Galliard wakes up to silence and so much more.





	Shirt Stealing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a tumblr prompt from my blog, fight-for-your-write. It was requested by thereal-hanji-zoe

Porco Galliard woke up to silence. 

That in itself was not an unfamiliar concept to his apartment. He knew how to handle it, how to face it without letting it bother him. 

So as he took slow breaths, Galliard spent the first few moments of his morning lying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling as the sunlight outside casted blocky shadows onto the surface. 

In moments, he was moving. He sat up and got his bare feet onto the wooden floor. Once Galliard was standing, he made his way to his dresser and grabbed the first pieces of clothing he could get his hands on. After pulling on some shorts and the v-neck he had worn last night, he exited his bedroom and headed into his apartment. 

Galliard’s home was a modest basement suite accommodated sufficiently for one person. The walls were barrenly undecorated and his belongings were rarely left scattered on the floor. 

The second Galliard left his bedroom, he perked up at the sound of unfamiliar noises resonating against his apartment walls; cutlery clinking against plates, padding of footsteps, humming from a voice he could only vaguely recognize. 

It took a short walk for Galliard to find the source of the sound. With small steps, he headed towards the kitchenette in the corner and all of his questions were immediately answered.

It was delightfully surprising sight to see Pieck in the morning. She was leaning against his kitchen counter, holding a silver spoon in one hand and a cereal bowl in the other. Her feet were bare, her big toe tapping softly against the wooden floor. 

When her eyes caught Galliard’s, Pieck’s calm demeanour sparked just slightly. 

She smiled upon seeing him and said, “Morning, Porco. Hope you don’t mind, I took some of your froot loops.” She then took a spoonful of cereal and put it into her mouth. 

Galliard nodded almost dumbly. With observant eyes, he looked her up and down slowly. 

“You took my shirt,” he pointed out. 

Pieck looked down at the garment currently draped over her form. It was a button-front shirt, billowy and oversized (at least while  _she_ was wearing it) and made of white cotton. 

Then Pieck looked back at Galliard and smirked, “You’ll get it back soon.” 

She ate her last bite of cereal before putting the bowl inside the sink. She ran the water for a second to rinse it along with the spoon. 

“Don’t worry about that,” Galliard said. He walked to her and turned the tap off. “I’ll clean it later."

His finger brushed hers as he shut off the water and quite promptly, Galliard flexed his hand. When Pieck noticed this, she let out a giggle, to which Galliard immediately scowled at. 

They had a habit of getting along in a strange way, basing their relationship of playful moments, brief seconds of acting and reacting and reciprocating each other’s moves. 

There was a beat of silence once Galliard’s scowl faded away. He looked at her, taking in the way her stringy hair draped across her fairly pretty face. 

“I thought you’d taken off,” Galliard admitted, hopefully to defuse the tension. 

Pieck shook her head, smiling, “That’s not my kind of thing.” 

Quickly, she got up onto her toes and pecked a kiss onto Galliard’s cheek. Then she walked away quickly enough to hide her smirk, leaving Galliard both stunned and flustered. 

“Can I use your shower?” Pieck asked, though at the speed of which she was walking to the bathroom, it was likely that Galliard’s answer didn’t matter.

He nodded and looked down to the floor, eventually moving his eyes towards the sink. “Go ahead.” 

The door to the bathroom was not far off. Pieck stopped walking once she got to it and turned back to Galliard, “You look tense.” 

Galliard wasn’t sure what to say, but at least the heat in his face was starting to wear off. He stared intently at the kitchenette counter for a few seconds before finally looking to her, “I think I need some coffee. 

Pieck sighed in defeat, “Alright. I guess I’ll just shower alone then.”

Galliard nodded and looked back down, “Yeah, you do that.” 

With a huff, Pieck slipped into the bathroom and closed the door. 

It was only after Galliard heard the water running did he realize just exactly what she was offering. Needless to say, he ran a little faster towards the bathroom than he usually did. 


End file.
